Naruto: Kamikage
by FrostyTheDragon
Summary: Naruto sacrificed himself to save Haku on the Wave mission. That was six years ago, and now the Elemental Nations are at a time of perilous termoil. Can Naruto repair his relations with Konoha? Will things to back to the way they were? NaruFemHaku, maybe NaruHarem (only two or three) in the future. Rated M for themes and violence.


"Zabuza, my eyes _can_ see the future," Kakashi growled to the missing-nin, "and your future, I'm glad to say, is death!"

He charged forward, the signature sound of his chidori sounding loud in his ears. Zabuza's eyes widened as he struggled to release the grip Kakashi's ninken. This couldn't be the end, could it?

Kakashi's sharingan whirled as his hand plunged forward, only for him to see a body impose itself in front of Zabuza. The hunter-nin smiled as the chidori descended to end his life. Sadly, Kakashi was committed to the blow and failed to stop.

"No!"

There was a blur of orange and yellow-blond, and Haku fell to the side, yet another body taking his place. Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as his chidori plunged into Naruto's torso, right where his heart was supposed to be. Lightning arched over the small body, scaring the sun-kissed skin with white lines. The boy didn't scream, rather he looked at Kakashi with a smile.

Haku rushed forward to catch the falling body, the chidori disappearing while Kakashi withdrew his hand.

_No no no no! Not again_, Kakashi screamed in his mind.

His ninken disappeared, leaving Zabuza kneeling on the ground, bloody and broken. The missing-nin's eyes watched as Haku sobbed over the boy's body. In that moment, something unfamiliar happened. He felt _sorrow_. Haku, the girl he had cared for for nearly half his life, had touched his heart where no one had before, and seeing her so hurt nearly killed him.

Sasuke leaned heavily on Sakura as they walked to the scene. Tears touched Sakura's eyes, a mixture of emotions running through her: horror, loss, and even pain. Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto's body. His eyes had returned to their normal onyx hue, but his eyes were glazed over, as if memories of his past slammed into him all at once.

"Haku-chan, you're really a girl?" Naruto asked weakly, his eyes locked to Haku's face.

She opened her eyes and gasped, a smile graced her features. "Yes, Naruto-kun."

"I knew it," he said, trying to laugh but grunting as pain exploded in his chest. "You should smile more, Haku-chan. It looks good."

"Naruto, don't talk, we can still get help," Sakura pleaded. "We can still go back to Konoha and you can see everyone. Please, don't leave us."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he smiled. "I can't make that promise. I can't keep it."

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered.

"Kakashi-sensei, protect them for me? Please?"

"Naruto, forgive me," Kakashi cried, tears falling from his eyes. He knelt down next to his student, pain lighting his eyes. "I couldn't stop. I failed you."

"No, you gave me a family. You're my crazy uncle, and I have two siblings," Naruto whispered, pointing weakly to them. "Just protect them. Make them strong so that this doesn't happen."

"I swear it to you." Kakashi bowed so that his forehead touched the bridge. "I swear I'll protect them even if it costs me my life."

Naruto looked up at the sky, his smile still planted on his face. "Haku, think there's an afterlife?"

"I don't know, Naruto-kun. I do know that if there is, you'll be there," she sobbed.

"Hm. I love...you...guys..."

Their eyes widened as Naruto breathed his last. Haku reared back and screamed in agony. Her first friend, her second precious person had passed on.

Kakashi didn't move from his bow until someone touched his shoulder. He looked up to find Sasuke, tears in his eyes. Without a word, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the two remaining members of Team Seven as they cried into his flak jacket. Their cries reached through the bridge.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," a snide voice said.

They looked over and saw Gato walking forward, his mercenaries around him. The man smirked as his gaze fell on Naruto's body.

"Well, at least that's one down."

Haku made to move, but Zabuza put an arm in her way. She saw only a righteous, bloodthirsty look on his face as he walked over and picked up his sword. His movements were slow, pained, but with a fire only a handful touched in their lives.

"Kakashi, take care of Haku. Take my sword when I die. It is yours by rights of combat," the swordsman said.

"What are you doing Zabuza?" Haku asked as she watched Zabuza march towards the mercenaries.

"I've done many horrible things in my life, Haku. Nothing compares to this," he chuckled. "I'm going to do what I can to make sure his precious people make it home safe. Haku-chan, do good with your life."

Haku's eyes widened at the new honorific. Before anyone could say anything else, Zabuza rushed forward into the army of mercenaries, his blade cutting and butchering all before him. Bodies fell to the bridge, staining the wood red. The men screamed as the Demon of the Mist fell upon them, all notion of payment from Gato gone. The man himself felt his pants suddenly become wet as his men fell to the ground.

"S-Stop this!" he begged, falling to his knees.

Zabuza didn't stop. He kept pushing forward, ignoring the wounds on his body. Men fell to him like wheat before the farmer. When he stood before Gato, he could barely stand. His eyes blazed with fury as they met Gato's.

"P-Please s-spare me!"

"No," Zabuza snarled, bringing his blade down to bisect Gato laterally, the two halves of his body falling into the river. With that, he planted his sword into the bridge. His eyelids closed as his body failed, falling into the water below.

Haku watched and held Naruto tighter as her last precious person died. Her heart broke.

"What happened?" Inari asked as he walked up with the rest of the village, ready for a fight.

Tazuna, who had prostrated himself in the direction of Naruto, looked at the crowd. "Naruto has fallen saving us."

Inari fell to his knees with a howl of fury and pain, and word quickly spread through the crowd. An older man, one of the workers who had fled, walked forward so that he was only a few meters from Naruto's body. He took off his hat and knelt, bowing so his head touched the ground. Another followed suit, and soon, the entire crowd was prostrated to Naruto. His teammates were shocked at the honor given to him, but they knew that he more than deserved it.

Soon, Team Seven removed the body with Haku. The bridge was soon completed with the aid of everyone from the village. Tazuna and the villagers constructed a shrine near the bridge dedicated to their young hero. It was unanimously named the Great Naruto Bridge.

His burial was simple, with Tazuna swearing to place a proper headstone once the funds were available. Kakashi and Team Seven spoke, Haku preferring to watch in silence. It rained that day, as if Kami herself was saddened by his passing.

When asked if she would return to Konoha, Haku declined, stating her intentions to become a guardian over the village that Naruto sacrificed everything for. Kakashi and his team returned to Konoha, where he delivered the saddening news.

Sarutobi was destroyed, immediately recalling Tsunade to the village to take his place. Jiraiya and her stood watch as the elderly Hokage delivered the news to Konoha. Everyone rejoiced and cheered until he revealed Naruto's heritage. As it was revealed how the village had treated their friend, the Rookie Nine and Team Guy distanced themselves from the older generation, siting their disgust at the treatment going on.

The young boy's death had a very profound effect on the village. Tsunade and Jiraiya took a far more active roll in the going-ons of the councils, with the Shinobi council unconditionally supporting their actions. Iruka was distraught, and only Konohamaru managed to bring him back from the brink. He then dedicated himself to changing the education given to potential shinobi, so that they would graduate more prepared.

The Konoha Eleven, as they were called, trained with an intensity that put many to shame. They strove to prove themselves as worthy of Naruto's memory and to protect what he held dear.

Team Seven never took on a fourth member, stating Naruto was a part of their squad forever and that no one would ever replace him. This didn't hamper them, but it drove them further than any other. Kakashi trained alongside his team, quickly surpassing his old self. Sakura trained more than any of them, pushing herself to become strong for Naruto.

The greatest change happened within Sasuke. He refused to leave his home for weeks, only eating when forced and sunk into a deep depression. Only on the fifth week did he recover. He replaced the Uchiha fan on his back with the Uzumaki swirl in memory of his fallen friend. Anyone he heard insult Naruto suffered harshly by his hand, many brought to the brink of death. He openly denounced his former quest, his dream changed to becoming Hokage for Naruto. He drove himself with a blazing fire to live for his fallen friend, his fallen brother.

Jiraiya took his own failure to heart, remaking his spy network into the most influential in the Elemental Nations. It was this that allowed him to discover the plot to attack Konoha by Orochimaru and the manipulated Sunagakure.

With Konoha prepared, Orochimaru failed miserably to reach his goal.

Hiruzen fought his former pupil, losing an eye and an arm in the process. He managed to mortally wound Orochimaru, forcing the Snake Sannin to switch bodies ahead of schedule. Sasuke had captured Kabuto during the invasion, and Konoha moved against the Sound. Orochimaru managed to place a cursed seal upon the last Uchiha, but Jiraiya placed a counter seal after Sasuke brought it to his attention. Even Gaara was saved by the Uchiha. Sasuke defeated him, and, when Gaara asked how he was so strong, Sasuke said, "I live for another. He is the last of my family, and I will protect all he held dear."

Jiraiya fixed Gaara's seal, finally allowing the boy to be free. Forever grateful, Sunagakure and Konohagakure became swift allies under the reign of the temporary Kazekage, Baki.

For a time, it was peaceful. Three years after Naruot's death, rumors began to speak of a man nicknamed the Kamikage: the God Shadow. It was not until he was deemed an A-ranked threat that he was placed into the bingo book of every country.

Tensions had begun to rise by that point between the great five nations. Though no war declarations were made, shadow wars became normal to the shinobi villages once more. Every village had begun to search for powerful shinobi, but few were wanted like the Kamikage. His powers were a virtual unknown, but he completed every mission he was given, every assignment. It was rumored that he even completed S-ranked missions from time to time. His power had grown swiftly, with several bingo books placing him as the second SS-ranked shinobi. It wasn't until a force from Iwa tried to recruit him that his notions were known.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the assembled shinobi. Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai stood ready. Six chunin and two jonin brought together for a simple goal: find the Kamikage. She had seen them push themselves farther than any other squads. Team Kakashi was now the premiere chunin team with only Kurenai's team able to stand up against them on the battlefield.

"I've gathered you here to find the Kamikage," she finally said, watching their reactions closely. Team Kakashi looked at her with determination and confidence. Since the 'successful' mission to Wave, they hadn't failed a single mission they had been given and had returned intact each time.

"Tsunade-sama, do we even know where to look?" Sakura asked.

The Hokage looked at her apprentice of two years with a small smile. "I'm glad you asked. For several months now, Jiraiya has compiled each sighting of the Kamikage. Though his movements seem random, he has been spotted with some regularity in Wave."

Team Kakashi collectively stiffened, the memory of their fallen teammate still haunting them every day. It's what drove them to better themselves, to better Konoha. Those who trained with them went through their grueling and unforgiving training regimen, and only the Konoha Eleven returned for more.

"Do we know why he's there?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade was pleasantly surprised with the change in the Uchiha. From arrogant and overconfident to calm and collected, the new Sasuke was truly a shinobi worth his salt. Out of the current candidates for Hokage once she retired, his unfailing loyalty to Konoha and unrelenting drive made him her favorite.

"We have a guess, but you, Team Kakashi, will not like it."

"Since when has that stopped us?" Kakashi countered.

"True," Tsunade smirked. Kakashi had driven his team harder than any other jonin sensei, pushing them and forcing them to break their limits. Much to his delight, they had taken it and more. He had kept true to his promise to protect them, and in doing so, he had formed the two who would probably take the Sannin's place. "Jiraiya believes he has some connection to Naruto Uzumaki. After all, Haku stayed behind and has been training villagers in the basics of shinobi."

It was true, Haku had been busy. There wasn't an official hidden village in Wave, but many theorized that it wouldn't be long before there was. The young woman had taken several apprentices after Naruto's passing, training them to be the latest in a new generation of shinobi. Team Kakashi had taken a yearly trip to Wave to pay their respects to Naruto, and Haku had shown her students' progress each time. There were some jonin, such as Kakashi himself, who had offered to take training missions to Wave.

"So she's there. I'm not seeing the connection to Naruto-teme," Kiba said.

The room suddenly got colder as Team Kakashi looked at him. None of them took lightly of even joking about Naruto, much to the pain of several villagers and shinobi.

"Kiba, shut up," Sakura said softly, "or we will break every bone in your body only for me heal them back and do it over again. Clear?"

The young Inuzuka held up his hands in a peaceful way, sweat dripping down his face. "Yeah, crystal. Sorry."

The three looked to Tsunade without a word, their anger not quite subsided.

"We know that the Kamikage takes on missions from other countries. However, he has never taken on a mission, to the best of our knowledge, where he has had to hurt Konoha in any way, even indirect harm has been unacceptable to him. That, combined with Haku's presence and the frequency he's been spotted in Wave, give us the impression he has some form of association with our fallen son," Tsunade explained, her voice cracking near the end.

It was no secret that Tsunade and Jiraiya had been drastically changed by the news of Naruto's passing. Once they both received news, they had arrived in Konoha the next day. They were crushed at their own failure to be there for him. It had become a silent promise for them to forever protect Konoha in whatever way they could. Tsunade had, much to the surprise of Team Kakashi, begged their forgiveness. They had given it, on the stipulation that the two Sannin made the trek to Wave and see him with the team every year. Not even the growing tension amongst the nations had stopped the five of them from taking the trip.

"I see," Kakashi muttered. "Very well. Team, we are starting in Wave. It's about that time anyways. We will make our trip early, so bring what you need. After, we will begin our search. Is this acceptable, Tsunade-sama?"

"Of course, Jiriaya and I will take our trip at the usual time," the Hokage said. "I will send a missive to Wave for them to expect your arrival."

Kurenai looked at Kakashi. "Is there anything specific we need to bring? If it is permissible, we will join you for the mourning."

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all shared a look before nodding to each other. Sakura looked at Kurenai and her team. "You may come with us, but please be respectful of our tradition. It is sacred to us. You do not need to bring anything specific, though we normally leave a letter."

"Why leave a letter?" Kiba asked.

"It is our tradition to tell him about how we've been and the like," Sakura said. "I, for one, feel like it will reach him in the afterlife and make him happy to know the effects he had."

Hinata smiled to herself. She had sunk into a deep depression after Naruto passed. No one had been allowed near her, not even family. The only one who had helped her through had been Kankuro from Suna. He had come across her crying at the gravestone of her friend, and he had asked if she was okay. After explaining her relationship to Naruto, he chuckled, saying he was there to pay his respects for bringing back his brother. Eventually, the two had started to date after he and Temari had become Suna's official ambassadors to Konoha.

"Team, meet at the south gate in an hour," Kakashi ordered. "I'll pick up the usual."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded before disappearing in a puff of fire and leaves. Kurenai raised an eyebrow as Kakashi disappeared. "What's the usual?"

Tsunade smiled sadly. "Every time we go, we leave a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku. It is our offering to him, since he never ate it again. It was his favorite."

Kurenai nodded and left with her team, leaving Tsunade alone. She gritted her teeth as guilt wracked her soul. A single tear fell from her eyes as she whispered to the empty room. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry."

* * *

The trip to Wave was uneventful for the task force. Team Kakashi had set a strenuous pace, only slowing once they saw how quickly it exhausted Kurenai's team. The entire time, memories flooded their minds. Kurenai had attempted to make some conversation, but Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura remained steadfast in their silence. After several hours, they stood before the Great Naruto Bridge.

Kiba whistled, impressed. "So this is it, huh?"

"Yes, it is," Kakashi muttered, hesitantly taking the first step onto the bridge. "Come, the gates close at nightfall."

They continued on in silence once more. Team Kurenai admired the bridge and the quality of its construction. Few, if any outside of Team Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, and seen the bridge. Sarutobi at one point mentioned his trip here offhandedly, but no one pressed him for details. It was several minutes later when they came to a walled-off village.

A young woman with long, free-flowing black hair, stood at the gates. She smiled at the approaching party. "Welcome, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura. What can we do for you?"

Kiba was dumbstruck by the woman. She looked to be a year or two older than them, though it was hard to tell with her slightly pale, flawless skin. Her clothing was a simple black shirt, jonin-style pants with wrappings, and black shinobi sandals. It was her eyes that caught him though. They were a deep brown, like chocolate, but they watched with an almost predatory awareness.

"Hello, Haku-chan," Kakashi greeted. "We are on a mission, unfortunately. The Hokage did give us a day for our traditions."

"That is good news," Haku said sadly. "What mission would bring you to our shores?"

Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out the mission scroll. Haku took it and skimmed the contents, her eyebrows going up slightly. "Well, that is indeed surprising. I can tell you that he is here sometimes, though none of us knew how well he was known."

"Don't you guys have bingo books or something?" Kiba asked.

Haku's eyes fell on him, sending a shiver up his spine. "While we are a trading village, bingo books are extremely hard to come by. Speaking of which, do you have a spare, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi chuckled and pulled out the book. "Just take mine. I'll get another."

Thanking him, Haku turned and motioned for them to follow her. Kurenai was impressed with the village. Shops lined the streets, filled with traders and shoppers. Children laughed and played in the streets while adults stood milling around.

"What sort of trade do you specialize in, Haku-san?" Kurenai was curious, as it seemed like they did a little of everything.

"We have much to offer in the way of fish and salt, thanks to the nearness of the sea. An abundance of thatch is also grown, so much so that we make a tidy profit every year. Everything else we have to trade for, though we have some blacksmiths that are capable of producing tools for my students and I. Any extras are sold."

"Hokage-sama mentioned that you're training shinobi?"

Glancing back at Kurenai, she nodded. "Yes. After Naruto-kun...passed, I took it upon myself to become a guardian of sorts for the village and surrounding areas. This place is still rife with mercenaries and bandits, even today. Eventually, some of the older children desired to learn so that they too could protect their homes. Currently, I am training five students in basics such as kunai and shuriken throwing, tree and water walking, and chakra manipulation. Thanks to Kakashi-san here, I am able to help them learn some elemental jutsu as well."

"I did mean to ask, Haku-chan, did you want me to take Chiro and teach him medical ninjutsu sometime?" Sakura interjected. "Tsunade-sama is willing to clear us for some leave to be here."

Haku was shocked, but quickly smiled. "That would be most appreciated. Sasuke-san, did you want to show Michiki some tricks? She adores you."

Team Kurenai were dumbfounded by a small, genuine smile coming from the Uchiha. "That would be fine by me. Her fire affinity is pretty good, almost as good as mine. Has she been able to burn the leaf yet?"

A group of five children rushed up to Haku, looking at her excitedly. They quickly bowed, and the tallest of them, a boy about fourteen with short brown hair and dark-colored eyes, spoke up.

"Haku-sensei, the perimeter is secure and we are preparing to shut the gates. All outgoing merchants have been seen off and all incoming travellers have been searched and recorded."

"Very good, Inari-san. I believe you all deserve the rest of the night off. Go enjoy yourselves."

Two of them rushed off to their homes, but Inari walked up to Kakashi. "Yo."

Hinata giggled at the greeting as it was so similar to Kakashi's own.

"Yo. Accuracy?" Kakashi asked.

"Kunai is at ten out of ten with eighty percent bullseye."

"Tree walking?"

"Top of the tree."

"Water walking?"

"Twelve minutes."

"Very good," Kakashi applauded with an eye smile, gently patting the boy's head.

A boy about ten walked up to Sakura, a big smile plastered on his face. "Heya, Sakura-sensei. We weren't expecting you guys here for another month or so."

Sakura smiled at the boy and gave him a fist bump. "Yeah, we are technically on a mission."

"Ah. Are you able to teach me some medical ninjutsu?" The boy's eyes were filled with stars.

She nodded, "I am. My team and I are going to be taking some time off and will be training you all so that Haku-chan can stay sane."

He huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. "We aren't _that_ crazy, believe it."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. Sakura caught it and laughed. "Chiro here admires Naruto as a role model. They all do. He started to use Naruto's...quirk once I told him about it."

Kurenai nodded and turned her attention to Sasuke, who looked down at the girl standing before him. She could almost be his sister, Kurenai noted. The girl had the same onyx eyes and black hair, but her skin was more tanned.

The two looked at each other, a silent conversation occurring between them. Eventually, she pulled out a leaf and watched as it caught fire. Sasuke nodded with a small smile and patted her head. "Good job."

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Haku asked, drawing their attention.

Kakashi nodded. "We're going to see Tazuna, then we'll be heading to the inn. We'll go see Naruto tomorrow morning, then look around. If we don't find him tomorrow, we'll head out in two days."

"Very good. Please let me know if there is anything I could do."

Sakura walked closer to her. "Do you want to join us tomorrow?"

"I think I will," Haku smiled, though it was clearly forced.

The three children walked up to Team Kakashi and Haku. "Can we come too?"

"I'm sorry, but this is a private one," Haku apologized. "I'd like it to be just us and our visitors tomorrow."

Inari nodded before dismissing the other two and walking down the road. Shino, speaking for the first time, looked after him. "He seems quite competent as a shinobi."

Haku began to escort them to Tazuna's house. "Yes, Inari was my first student. He saw Naruto as an older brother, and as someone to emulate in deed. It crushed him when Naruto passed, but he will make a fine shinobi to protect this village. He has actively taken a role in helping the others as well. I've also placed him in charge of our own little mission registry."

"You six have a mission registry?" Kiba asked skeptically.

"Yes. They take up to...I believe you would consider them C-ranked missions, while I take the higher missions. We are sometimes attacked or harassed by bandits and stray mercenaries, and the mayor hires us to deal with them. Inari is the only one allowed on those missions due to his skill. The others are almost there, but it will be another few weeks yet."

"I'm impressed, Haku-san," Kurenai said. "You seem to have the makings of a hidden village already."

"While that would be a desirable outcome, we would need the backing of another, already established, hidden village. In fact, I need you to give a missive to the Hokage, Kakashi-san. I would like to enter negotiations for assistance in this matter."

"I will be sure to give it to her," Kakashi assured.

They soon found themselves in front of a moderately-sized house. Team Kakashi walked up without hesitation, knocking. There was a rustling behind the door, but it opened to a woman in her middle-thirties. She smiled warmly at the shinobi and opened the door wider to let them through.

"Welcome again, Kakashi-san," she greeted. "You too, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san."

"Hello, Tsunami-san," they said.

Once the shinobi were through and the door closed, Tsunami lead them to the dining room and motioned for them to sit. Tazuna soon showed, followed by Inari. Kakashi was still surprised at how well the older man cleaned up. Tazuna now sported a black shirt and grey pants, though the belt was still a length of cord.

"Hello all," Tazuna smiled. "I see you've brought friends."

"Yes, Tazuna-sama," Kakashi said, gesturing to Kurenai and her team. "This is Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. They are from our village and are accompanying us on our mission."

"I'm sorry, but are you the mayor of the village?" Kurenai asked politely.

Tazuna nodded. "Yes, that's me. After Kakashi and his team left, the town got together and voted me into mayorship. Though it is tasking, I'm happy to do it. I do still go to the carpenters around and help out."

"You'll be working even when you're dead," Sakura sighed.

"True enough," Tazune said with a great laugh. "So what's the mission?"

Once more, Kakashi handed him the mission scroll. His reaction was remarkably similar to Haku's. "Yes, he's been here. I can't tell you where he is now, but feel free to look around. Kurenai-san, Kakashi knows our rules, but do abide by them. Haku and her team do not take kindly to those who break them."

"Tch. As if those squirts can do anything to us," Kiba scoffed. He jumped immediately after as a kunai out from his chair just an inch from his throat.

"We can and we will," Inari said coldly. "Remember, you are here under _our_ roof, so to speak, and _our_ laws. Kakashi-sensei, I take it you are pleased with my accuracy?"

"Very, Inari," Kakashi nodded, looking thoughtfully at the kunai. He withdrew it and tossed it to the boy, who caught it deftly before replacing it in his weapon pouch. "Now make it a centimeter."

"What the hell kid?!" Kiba shouted, making to get up.

Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, eliciting a yelp from the Inuzuka. He glared at Kiba with his Sharingan spinning menacingly. "Do not further insult them, Kiba. They are our hosts, and we, as guests, should respect their wishes."

"Fine," Kiba huffed.

"Now that that's done," Tsunami chuckled, "Perhaps we could eat?"

Sakura and Sasuke jumped up and made their way to the kitchen behind her. They came back piled with plates of food. Everyone's mouths began to water at the sight. Once everyone sat and said their thanks, they dug in. Kurenai and her team were admittedly jealous that Team Kakashi could enjoy this food more than them.

"This is very good," Shino said. "My kikaichu bugs send their thanks."

Tsunami bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you very much, Shino-san. May I ask where your bugs are?"

Shino made an obvious show of tucking a piece of food into his jacket. "They are within my body. I am able to host two hives, but I am quickly on my way to a third."

Tazuna raised an eyebrow. "That's some trick you got there kid. Even to this day, I'm still impressed by how different shinobi abilities are. What, with Kakashi and Sasuke having that Sharingan of theirs, Sakura with her medical ninjutsu, and Haku with her ice."

"Ice?" Hinata asked. "As in a kekkei genkai?"

"Haku has a rare kekkei genkai called Hyoton, or ice release, that combines Futon and Suiton," Kakashi explained. "I hear there are some clansmen in Kiri who have it, but I don't know of any others beyond Haku."

"So she's the one Naruto saved?" Kurenai looked at Kakashi curiously.

His face fell, as did Sakura and Sasuke's. "Yes, he sacrificed himself to save her. That's part of the reason she stayed behind, was so that she could protect what he fought for."

"Whatever happened to Zabuza? I read the report, but the details were vague."

Sakura spoke up, noticing how hard it was for Kakashi. "He fought Gato and his men, but died in the process. Tomorrow, I would not recommend bringing up Naruto's sacrifice in regards to Haku. She is still extremely sensitive to it."

"Of course," Kurenai promised.

They ate the rest in relative silence, occasionally making small talk. Kurenai managed to build a mental map, continuously thinking of places to search for their target. When they finished, the shinobi thanked them and left, following Kakashi to a small inn nearby.

He walked in and waved to the woman behind the counter. "Yo."

"Hello you three! Do you need your usual?" The woman was about Tsunami's age, with a warm smile and auburn hair.

Kakashi nodded. "We actually need three rooms this time. Can you three women bed together tonight?"

They nodded, and Kakashi paid for the rooms. It had been a long, emotional day for them, and everyone quickly fell to sleep dreaming of a certain blond.

* * *

Haku closed the door to her house with a smile. She walked to the bathroom and undressed.

"Well there's a sight I've missed," a deep, gravelly voice said behind her.

She made no move to struggle as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Turning her head, she stared into the deep blue eyes that shone like suns. "Hello, dear."

The man leaned in and kissed her deeply, finally glad to be back home. He withdrew with a smile. "Hello."

Haku twisted in his arms so that she stood towards him and absently ran her hand over his cheek, running a thumb over the whisker marks. "Your friends are here early. Can you please tell them? They're really hurting, Naruto."

The blond sighed and nodded. "I'll tell them. Will they be there tomorrow?"

"Yes. They're with a team lead by a woman named Kurenai."

His eyes widened a fraction. "Well that's...unexpected. Why is Kurenai here of all people?"

Withdrawing herself from his embrace, Haku walked to the tub and ran the water to the temperature she enjoyed. "They're looking for you, actually, _Kamikage_."

Naruto leaned his head back and cursed under his breath. "Guess the tensions were higher than we thought, huh?"

Haku nodded, walking over to him. She removed his white overcoat and began to undress him, much to his chagrin. His black shihakusho fell to the floor, followed by his white undershirt. He stood there, naked as the day he was born, with her eyes wandering over his muscled form.

"Damn I've missed you," she chuckled.

He smiled and embraced her again, lightly touching his lips to hers. "I love you, Haku-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**BOOM!**

**What's up everybody! I'm back with Chapter 01 of (I think) my favorite story I've done aside from Trials of Life. This will be a light crossover from Bleach, meaning concepts and items (such as the shihakusho and zanpakuto). There will be NO characters from Bleach, not a single smidgen. I will try to update this weekly or biweekly. Also, tell me if you think it should be listed as a crossover. This is my first write with elements of others, and I'm not sure where the line is.  
**

**As always, thanks and have a good one!**

**P.S. Please tell me if you think the chapter length is good or not. I think I like it, as I can put more in, but if you want it shorter let me know.**

**P.P.S. I may try to make a lemon or two in this, but I will probably do an experimental one on another story. If you could, look out for it and tell me what you think of it, so I can figure out if I'm doing it here or not.**


End file.
